


Some Milkshakes at Pop's

by XoverScribe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoverScribe/pseuds/XoverScribe
Summary: Cheryl decides to talk to Betty about something, something that puts a lot of things into perspective





	Some Milkshakes at Pop's

In a town like Riverdale everybody has secrets there’s almost no avoiding them and each one of those secrets is a ticking time bomb. Perhaps one such time bomb was that of Cheryl Blossom.

She sat down at Pop’s having asked her friend and cousin Betty Cooper to join her for a milkshake. This was not gonna be an easy conversation for her to have but it was something that needed to happen.

“Oh hi, Cheryl you wanted me to come. Why?”

“Oh yes cousin, I was just thinking that we don’t spend enough time just hanging out” she said. “I mean you’re usually sleuthing with that boytoy of yours”

“Well that’s true altho you’ve never been one to want to hang out with me. I get we are friends and related but you often seem antagonistic”

“Well that’s just the Blossom way, trust me if you had my family you would understand”

“Perhaps, anyway what you wanna chat about”

Cheryl breathed, trying to calm herself down for what was about to come out.

“Just to be honest with you in case someone in this messed up town wants to use it blackmail against me.” she said. “Way before I knew we were related I had a major crush on you and that’s why I was so overly hard on you freshman year”

Betty looked a bit shocked, it was definitely not something that she was expecting to hear come out of Cheryl’s mouth.

“Wow” she said said with a surprised. “Not sure how to process that Cheryl”

“Look I had weird feelings before meeting Toni and coming out. I mean just ask Josie. I have never dealt with my feelings in an adequate way and I fully blame my mother for that. You know how she is”

“Well, it certainly puts your bullying of me in perspective.” she said as she sipped on her chocolate milkshake.

“Not that it matters now for many reasons but if we were not related would you have done something about it .... like you know? once you become comfortable” she asked. “I mean I’m not I’m just”

“I’m pretty sure I would’ve eventually made a move” she said. “But don’t let that get to your head sweet cousin, nobody likes an overbearing ego”

“How are things with Toni anyway?”

“Very good” she said looking down on her glass. “Few fights but that’s true of every relationship”

“Tell me about it. I can’t even count the times me and Jughead have fought over something that ultimately is so dumb and meaningless” she said and giggled.

They sat there and chatted for a while about this and that. Going on’s in the town and what had occurred over the years. 

It was the first time they had earnestly connected, away from Cheryl’s facade or Betty’s sleuthing mind. 

It almost felt like they lived in a normal town again and were just two girls talking about everything in their lives over milkshakes


End file.
